LeBlanc
Abilities , she periodically creates a controllable clone of herself for 8 seconds with (17 'LeBlanc's''' level'')| }} . She and her clone then become stealthed for 1 second upon its creation. |static = 60 |targeting = Mirror Image is a passive ability that triggers whenever LeBlanc has less than 40% of her maximum health. |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |damagetype = |additional = * Mirror Image will trigger whenever it is off cooldown and LeBlanc has less than 40% of her maximum health, even if LeBlanc does not take any damage when it becomes available. |video=LeBlanc IVideo }} LeBlanc deals magic damage to the target enemy and marks them for seconds. |description2 = LeBlanc's abilities consume the mark if they damage the target, dealing the same magic damage again. |leveling = | }} |range = 700 |cooldown = 6 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Sigil of Malice is a single target ability. * Projectile Speed: 2000 |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single target |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the ability. Spell shields will also block the detonation of the mark. |additional = * and can detonate the other's mark. |video=LeBlanc QVideo }} LeBlanc dashes to the target location, damaging all nearby enemies upon arrival and leaving behind a return pad for 4 seconds, during which she can activate Distortion again at no additional cost.}} |description2 = LeBlanc blinks to Distortion's return pad.}} |leveling = |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Distortion's first cast is a ground-targeted dash that deals area of effect damage. The second cast is a auto-targeted blink. |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the ability. |damagetype = magic |additional = * LeBlanc can use the second cast of Distortion no matter the distance between her and the return pad, unlike . * and have independent return pads and LeBlanc can reactivate both abilities within the given 4 seconds. * Dash speed: 1450 |video=LeBlanc WVideo }} LeBlanc flings illusory chains in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy they hit and tethering herself to them seconds, her target by 25% while the tether persists. |description2 = If the target does not break the tether by moving out of range, they are for seconds and dealt the same magic damage. |leveling = | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |targeting = Ethereal Chains is a linear, colliding skill shot. 55 |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single target |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the ability. |additional = * The tether can be removed with . * Both the initial and delayed damage can detonate . * The slow of and does not stack and the snares will occur concurrently. |video=LeBlanc EVideo }} LeBlanc casts a mimicked version of her most recently used basic ability, applying the same effects and dealing modified magic damage. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |targeting = Mimic will cast LeBlanc's previously cast spell, copying its targeting and damaging parameters. |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |damagetype = |additional = * and can detonate the other's mark. * and have independent return pads and LeBlanc can reactivate both abilities within the given 4 seconds. * The slow of and does not stack, but the snares will occur concurrently. * If LeBlanc ranks Mimic without having cast any spells, it will default to - even if she has not yet learned . * Both and will apply damage twice if the condition for the original spell to deal damage twice is met. |video=LeBlanc RVideo }} Pets or . * Mirror Image's basic attacks apply on-hit effects. * Mirror Image's basic attacks do not apply spell effects. * The Mirror Image does not benefit from attack damage (it attacks as if it had 0 AD). As such, it will not apply life steal and critical strikes will have no effect. * The Mirror Image displays its real stats. |health = See above |damage = 0 |damagetype = Physical |range = 525 |armor = |mr = |attackspeed= |movespeed = 100% of LeBlanc's movement speed |gold = 25 |exp = 0 }} References cs:LeBlanc de:LeBlanc es:LeBlanc fr:LeBlanc pl:LeBlanc pt-br:LeBlanc ru:LeBlanc zh:乐芙兰 Category:2010 release Category:Released champion Category:Season One release Category:Assassin champion Category:Mage champion Category:Snare champion Category:Slow champion Category:Dash champion Category:Decoy Champion Category:Blink champion Category:Ranged champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion Category:Root champion